User blog:Equalrights4animals/Vote for Hannah
Hi everyone! I want to start by thanking you all for playing and making this a fun season! Despite (or perhaps because of) the occasional batch of tribe chat fireworks, I enjoyed playing with all of you. I can only hope that you feel the same way about me tonight. The first few rounds were pretty easy because we had inactives to vote out. I became close with Chris right away. At the swap, since we could comment on blog posts, I invented a code to communicate about our swap positions, which only the Tosas knew the meaning of. Commenting “I like turtles” on a wiki post meant “I'm in a good swap position, “I dislike turtles” meant “I'm in a bad swap position.” However because of inactive Tosas, my swap ultimately ended up not being based very much on tribal lines. An active Takaoka who could prevent us from getting Matsing’d was far more important than a Tosa who for one reason or another couldn't participate. Fortunately for Takaoka but unfortunately for me, not every tribe was so enthusiastic about mixing up tribal lines. I lost Aaron and Annabelle, who I had been very close with at first, and OG Tosa ended up being down in numbers 4-7 at the merge. Jake, Tyler and I all knew that we had to start fighting back. Elizabeth and Eva worked with us, but the rest of Takaoka wanted a Tosa to go home, and that Tosa was me. But I was well connected enough that Chris was willing to use his idol on me. Idols are precious, and players don't use them on just anyone. After Chris left, Eva trusted only one person enough to reveal her idol to. I was that person. At first, Chris, Eva, Elizabeth, Jake, Tyler and I were a tight group. But after Jake and Tyler flipped based on the false assumptions that Elizabeth was “closer” with me and Eva than they were, I was in the minority. I asked Jake “Are you planning to go to the end with Andrea and Sim?” He responded “idk.” I made my case to Jake and Tyler: Sim and Andrea were the biggest jury threats by far. They would win easily if they weren't taken out. It was no longer alliance lines time, it was endgame time. Jake and Tyler expressed interest in making a move against them. I finished my pitch, and after talking to Eva to make sure she was okay with it, I played my advantage. My pitch let the vote be 3-2 instead of 4-1, but it wasn't quite enough to switch the majority. Maybe Jake was interested in my pitch but simply wanted to wait a round. Maybe he wasn't and I was on the bottom. Maybe Sim and Andrea had the rehidden idol, maybe they didn't. I wasn't going to take any chances. So I played the endurance challenge until I mathematically had to win. It took nearly 30 hours, so I kept going for nearly 30 hours. I won the challenge, and Sim and Andrea were finally successfully sent home. Whether or not I needed that challenge win, I would say my spot in the end was not guaranteed. I had to do something to earn it by pointing out what strong jury threats Andrea and Sim were. If I could change one thing about my game, I would be more social. At times I was busy with playing and hosting other ORGs, as well as irl at a few points in the game, but I do wish I had talked to people more, especially Jake Rider, Nicholas and Sim. However, I hope you see that I still did put time and effort into this game. It's not easy to go nearly thirty hours on an endurance challenge! No matter how busy I was, I knew I absolutely needed to full-ass this game, because the hosts and players deserve respect, and because boy do I still want to win!!! I can only hope that my effort has been enough to earn your votes tonight. Category:Blog posts